Pokemorphs: The RPG: Chapters 13-24
by Ax800
Summary: More of the RPG that everyone loves. The kids get morphs at the zoo.


Chapter 13: Lily  
  
I dragged myself to school the next day. I was so unbelievably tired, as I held my little Pidgey in my arms, I began to think about her.  
I felt a tingling feeling in my arms, and I saw that Pidgey had fallen asleep. Suddenly, I felt myself change.  
"Oh no,"I thought, and ducked behind a bush.  
I rapidly shrunk. Feathers appeared all over my body, and suddenly...  
SQUAKKK!!! came out of my beak. Wait a sec... beak?   
I lifted my arms, now wings, and started flapping. Pidgey, the real Pidgey, stood on the ground and started following me.  
Ha ha ha HAA!!! I laughed in sheer fun. It was so fun FLYING, to fly high above the others, and then I thought about Mew.  
So, I said to no one. That dream was real.  
  
Chapter 14: Zack  
  
I saw Lily acquiring a Pidgey and she morphed it. She flew through the air and I decided to join her. I made sure nobody was looking and I changed into my Pidgeotto form. I flew up next to Lily. Oh my God! Lily said. Please don't eat me. PLEASE don't eat me. she said. I'm not gonna eat you. It's me Zack. I said. Zack? she questioned. Yup. I said. I think we better morph back. she told me. Yeah. I said. We flew to the ground in a bush and morphed back to human. Unlike what happens in the book Animorphs, we still had our clothes regular for god's sake. "You need to go get a water morph and maybe a firepower morph." I told her. She nodded and ran off to the water section.  
  
Chapter 15: Lily  
  
I ran off to the water section. Hundreds of water pokemon swam about in huge glass bubbles.   
I wanted to find a strong, quick swimming, agile pokemon. I searched about and finally found what I wanted.  
"Gyarados," I read.  
I grabbed a wetsuit and jumped in when I was sure no one was looking.  
Where is it? I thought, and suddenly...  
"Glluuugggg!" I blew bubbles in horror. Gyarados just swam by, and it left ripples in its wake.  
I quickly grabbed its long tail and aquired him.  
Unfortuneatly, he did not become drowsy.  
He flung me about like a rodeo bull.  
  
Chapter 16: Jessica  
  
I walked over to a Chikorita. I touched it and focused. I felt a change and Changed into the Chikorita.   
Then I quickly morphed back. I walked over to a Vileplume. I morphed to it and back.  
Next was a Scyther. Then an Espeon. And a Darkeon. Then I walked over to Lily. "Hi." I said.   
She looked up and said hi.  
I smiled and walked over to Liz. She was trying to morph so I walked away.  
  
Chapter 17: Zack  
  
It had been almost a half hour since Lily had left. I wondered where she was. I ran towards the aquarium, another part of the water section. I looked in them all until I saw the Gyarados. The Gyarados was fainted and so was Lily. I grabbed a wet suit and jumped inside. I picked Lily up and brought her outside. I took off the helmet on her wetsuit and pushed on her stomach. Water shot out of her mouth. Her eyes opened and she began to cough. She got all of the water out of her mouth, smiled and said "I got Gyarados." I laughed and we walked out to the middle of the zoo to wait for the others.  
  
Chapter 18: Lily  
  
I felt myself being picked up. I opened my eyes and looked at Zack.   
I looked stupid when I took my wetsuit off. My hair was so wet, but my clothes werent.   
I aquired more water morphs, a Seadra, a Lapras, a Vaporeon,and a Seaking. The I ran to the fire section.   
I wanted a strong fire pokemon. Which was why I ran to find the Charmander and his Evolutions exhibit.  
"Charizard,"I stared at the huge beast. I held out a couple of blocks of pokefood in my hand.  
"Grrr, grr,"the bestial pokemon lumbered over. When he ate out of my hands, I placed my hand on his wing. He promptly fell asleep.  
I ran off, aquiring the smaller Magmar and raced off to the Electric center.   
Electric pokemon were my favorite. I went over to the newest addition.  
"Hello Raichu,"I whispered. I placed my hand on her tail. She growled madly, but grew quiet.  
I went to the regular section and aquired a Persian.  
After I was done I headed off to the center where I waited with Zack for everyone else.   
  
Chapter 19: Zack  
  
I peered over to where Liz was and she was trying out some of her acquirings. I also saw another girl from our school, Jessica. It seemed she was acquiring. I knew it when I saw her morph into a Chikorita. Then I remembered hearing her voice in the forest, the night that Mewstan died. I saw Mewsta dressed in humans clothing with those weird glasses with the nose and mustache come over. I acquired a Dewgong, a Fearow and a Darkeon. Mewsta said. I couldn't help but laugh looking at him in that silly clothing. Lily laughed too. We all waited for Ashley, Liz and our "new member", Jessica. I seemed to notice I was outnumbered by girls with Mewsta so I hoped that another boy would come that was human.  
  
Chapter 20: Zack  
  
Lily began acquiring many Pokemon and then she came back. I said for her to wait and I went to acquire a few Pokemon. I acquired a Flareon and a Jolteon and ran off to acquire an Espeon and a Darkeon. I found an Eevee and acquired it so I would have the whole Eevee family since I had earlier morphed Vaporeon. Eevee was my favorite Pokemon next to Charmeleon. I went back to where Lily and Mewsta were standing and waited.  
  
Chapter 21: Lily  
  
Once everyone met back at the center, I saw one new member. Later on I found out she was Jessica.  
We morphed our flying pokemon. I morphed the Fearow I aquired before. Pidgey wouldnt cut it.  
We flew back home. Almost immediatley Mewsta said something alarming.  
A SCYTHE!!! Mewsta pointed upward.  
"Huh?"I said. "Whats a Scythe?"  
Scythes..Mewsta trembled in anger. Scythes are mutated versions of Scythers. They...they eat and eat and eat...cannibals. Scythes are cannibals. They are all controlled by thw weederpies.  
I looked up. "Where is it?"  
Scythes are housed in a special ship.Mewsta answered. They have superb eyesight. They could see miles. I see... I see a scythe ship. Below the atmosphere. In earth skies.  
"Well then,"I said. "Lets go see."  
  
Chapter 22: Mewsta  
  
I am Mewsta, son of King Mewstan. I have joined up with humans that have the power to morph into Pokemon as I do. I had spotted a Scythe ship and had told Zack and Lily about the Scythes. They are a cannabalistic species that are mutated Scythers. We went to look at the Scythe ship. It was crash-landed and we saw a band of Scythes. "Quick! Get into the bush before you are seen!" I whispered and we jumped into the bush watching their every move.  
  
Chapter 23: Micheal  
  
I am an android. I do not have a name, but my hollogram's name is "Micheal". I was walking down a sidewalk when I sensed a group of animals was behaving quite strange. I psychically saw that one was a Mew... while the others were children.  
  
Chapter 24: Zack  
  
I saw a boy coming. He didn't look very familiar. I had never seen him in school or anywhere else for that matter. I knew it was impolite but I just had to ask him. "Who are you?" I whispered. 


End file.
